


Propose To Me, Dear

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: Based on a super cute prompt I saw. Light and L both expect the other to pop the question while out on a romantic date. Will they miss their opportunity?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Propose To Me, Dear

The restaurant was new and hip and according to their mutual friend Kiyomi it was the place to be. It wasn't a large place, but it was certainly at capacity, the sound of lively conversation filling the dimly lit building and the smell of food cooking gently wafting through the air. A young hostess smiled as Light held the door open for L to enter. “Welcome to Smith's,” she greeted as she gathered menus. “Two?”

Light nodded. “Yes please.” L clutched Light's arm and glanced around.  Crowds really just weren't his thing .

“The patio has seating available. Is that Okay?” the girl asked.

L perked up. The patio would have less people. “Yes!” 

Light smiled at his awkward boyfriend and proceeded to walk him arm and arm toward the patio area, following  closely after  the hostess.  She set the menus down on  a  small table in the corner near the  emergency exit. It was a great choice because there was no room for tables behind them or next to them. This made L feel far more at ease about being out in public.

The two  men  took their seats and ordered drinks. For L a sweet soda would be the only thing that would  satisfy his less than sophisticated palate and for Light, a whiskey on the  rocks as per usual. He typically allowed himself a drink or two on the weekends, especially if the previous work week had been difficult. The past week had him considering ordering a double, but he had to drive home. “Here's to closing another case,” Light said tiredly as he lifted his drink toward L.

L held up his already half gone soda and knocked it against Light’s glass. “Mmm, yes.  What a head ache that case was.”

Light chuckled a bit. Head ache was an understatement.  It was good work though, and Light was proud of the both of them. They made quite the team, and together had spent  the better part of  a year taking down the world’s largest sex trafficking organization. They had been recognized by several world leaders  and awarded in multiple countries for their work. Light had always dreamed of building a better world and he was truly living that dream.

L just liked solving puzzles.  Sure, it was good to be counted among the good guys but he didn’t care one way or another about that. He struggled to keep his mind occupied outside of solving cases. It drove him mad. Once he’d gone 6 months without a case and the intrusive thoughts were a nightmare. He wound up nearly setting fire to  Wammy’s house and had to have a bit of n intervention from  Watari . Thankfully they learned their lesson and L never went more than 3 months without a project to work on.

Their starters arrived and L picked at the nachos, not liking the idea of any sort of vegetable being on what should inherently be a very unhealthy and delicious food item.  Light was enjoying some kind of Mediterranean dish  with roasted garlic,  roasted tomato slices,  pita bread and a few different spreads.  “ Kiyomi was right,” Light said as he swallowed his bite. “The food here is fantastic.”

L wrinkled his nose at Light's choice in food. Whatever insanity drove Light to want to exist primarily on a diet of vegetables was beyond him. Did Light even have functioning taste buds? “I'm looking forward to dessert, myself. She said  theor mousse was  excell ent.”

Light nodded. Of course that was all L cared about. The man seemed to order entrees of normal food just to satisfy Light.  He’d pick at it and usually eat very little in an attempt to keep Light from  complaining that his diet sucked and he needed to eat healthier. It was true, of course. A steady diet of candy and cookies wasn’t traditionally seen as  a balanced diet. However, aside from a slight vitamin B deficiency and  mildly elevated blood sugars, L’s last physical revealed nothing remarkable. He was healthy, all things considered. 

“Have you thought any more about that last house we looked at? It seemed pretty secluded and had a great space to set up an office,” Light said as he  poked his salad with a fork.

“I just don’t like it, Light,” L sighed, tapping fingers on his knees as he looked down at his baked fish and mashed potatoes. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Light asked, trying not to sound frustrated with L. They had been looking at houses for months now.  They’d decided to take the next step in their relationship and get a place together. L, however, was making things difficult.

“I don’t know. I can’t put my finger on it.”

Light rolled his eyes. That was usually the answer L gave every time. When asked, L had no clue what his preferences were so Light  tried  to find places he thought L would like. Usually they looked at secluded properties, houses that were deep in  the woods  and behind fences and tall bushes. Houses that didn’t have neighbors for miles. Houses on farmland or  in the mountains. None of it was to L’s liking, however, and he never could say why. “Figures. There’s one more we can see tomorrow.”

L nodded slowly as he pushed his food around on his plate to act like he was doing something.  “The pictures were promising,” L said, trying to sound  encouraged.

Light reached across the table and took L’s hand. “Are you getting cold feet about living together?  You can tell me what you are feeling, you know.”

“It’s not that. I want to live with you. Give  Watari some space and have privacy as well. It's a good idea. I just really have not liked any of the houses is all.” L assured Light with his hallmark crooked smile , feigned innocence in his big grey eyes. Light could hardly resist him when L looked at him that way.  It was how L got pretty much everything he wanted. The bastard.

Eventually Light was able to coerce L into taking a few bites of his dinner.  L was like a child in some ways, Light thought. The greatest detective in the world had to be nagged like a child into eating his  veggies . 

The only thing he would have interest in was dessert.  When the mousse arrived, however, with its  tempting presentation and many layers, L looked somehow displeased.  “Is something wrong with it ?” Light asked.

“No, no,” L was quick to say, slightly embarrassed. Somehow, what little romantic side there was to him thought perhaps Light would have  placed a ring on the dessert like in the movies.  He had been under the impression that Light was planning to propose. Now he felt a bit silly. 

Light relaxed a bit to see L start eating his dessert. He’d ordered a second drink anyway, and  watched L enjoy his mousse like a child as he sipped.  Light never expected anything even remotely normal from his awkward boyfriend. It just wasn’t plausible with someone like L. However, when L expressed an interest in trying this restaurant, Light thought that perhaps he had something up his sleeve. It seemed that L  really just wanted to try the mousse, however. Light tried to not act  disappointed. This was L, after all. Light knew being with him meant foregoing  the usual trappings of love.

The check came and Light put a card down and stretched in his seat, yawning a bit.  L had a spot of chocolate on his face  and Light smiled. It was adorable and he  didn’t want to tell L it was there.

“ What?” L asked, finally noticing Light’s stare.

“You know, I have a confession,” Light began, slight blush dusting freckled cheeks.  “For some reason I thought you were going to ask me to marry you tonight.”

L froze, eyes wide.  _ Shit.  _ “Really? Because I honestly thought you were going to ask me tonight.”

Light burst into laughter, “ Well, looking back I guess I should have.”

“ I mean, you still can,” L mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck in uncertainty.

Light sighed and sat back in his seat. “Okay then. Let’s ask each other. L will you marry me?”

“Only if you’ll marry me,” L quipped.

“I would love to,” Light leaned forward and reached for L’s hand.

“Me too. Let’s get out of here,” L suggested.

Light stood and linked arms with his new fiancé, kissing him sweetly before leading him to the car. L leaned his head against Light’s arm. He had a good feeling about the house they  were going to see tomorrow. Somehow he knew it would feel right,  like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to let everyone know that I love and appreciate all feedback that is helpful, heartfelt, or constructive. After a long discussion with some disheartened readers on a Facebook group, I've decided to mention in each fic I write that I will NEVER give a shitty response to you. So, whether your comments are two words or two paragraphs, they are welcomed and appreciated so deeply here. ❤


End file.
